tdp4fandomcom-20200213-history
Guns
'Pistols' ''Glock 18 stop destroying this wiki MOTHERFUCKAZ!!!if you are from the ones that F*cked this wiki off,GTFU NERB!!! by:nt9w0 Colt King Cobraf Cash: 0 | Coins: 1000 Acc: 0 | Str: 0 | Expl: 0 Damage: 100-120 Ammo: 10 Reload time: 0.4s Shot interval: 0.3s DPC: 240-300 Status: AVAILABLE Gold Eagle Cash: 25 | Coins: 0 Acc: |50 Str: 400| Expl: 50 Damage: 90 Ammo: 7 Reload time: 01.5 Shot interval: 0.3s DPC: 490-630 Status: AVAILABLE 10mm SOP Cash: 20 | Coins: 7900 Acc: 0 | Str: 1 | Expl: 0 Damage: 200-250 Ammo: 10 Reload time: 1s Shot interval: 0.3s DPC: 2000-2500 Status: AVAILABLE 'Sub-machine Guns' Mini Uzi Cash: 0 | Coins: 1,796 Acc: 0 | Str: 0 | Expl: 0 Damage: 25-30 Ammo: 20 Reload time: 3s Shot interval 0.15s DPC: 500-600 Status: AVAILABLE ur fucking dumb to buy this it will ruin ur kd and make u look stupid (tru dat) Skorpion vz. 61 Cash: 0 | Coins: 3,995 Acc: 1 | Str: 1 | Expl: 0 Damage: 50-60 Ammo: 30 Reload time: 2.5s Shot interval: 0.15s DPC: 1,500-1,800 Status: AVAILABLE MP5 Cash: 6 | Coins: 4,500 Acc: 1 | Str: 1 | Expl: 0 Damage: 70-90 Ammo: 30 Reload time: 3s Shot interval:0.15s DPC: 2,100-2,700 Status: AVAILABLE Calico M960 are you nerb??/DONT BUY THIS GUN IT SUUUUUUUCKS!!!!IF U BOUGHT IT U R n00b Acc: 2 | Str: 0 | Expl: 0 Damage: 40-50 Ammo: 50 Reload Time: 2.0s Shot Interval: 0.15s DPC: 2,000-2,500 Status: AVAILABLE by:nt9w0 9A-91 Cash: 9 | Coins: 8,500 Acc: 1 | Str: 2 | Expl: 0 Damage: 80-100 Ammo: 20 Reload time: 2.5s Shot interval: 0.15 DPC: 1,600-2,000 Status: AVAILABLE MP 40 ACC 1 STR 2 EXPL 0 Damage 70-80 ammo 32 reload time 2s shot interval 0,15s DPC 650-950 status AVAILABLE 'Shotguns' Winchester Cash: 0 | Coins: 3,495 Acc: 0 | Str: 2 | Expl: 0 Damage: 100-120 Ammo: 8 Reload time: 2 Shot interval 0.3s DPC: 800-960 Status: AVAILABLE Benelli M4 Cash: 0 | Coins: 3,895 Acc: 0 | Str: 2 | Expl: 0 Damage: 90-110 Ammo: 7 Reload time: 1.5s Shot interval: 0.2s DPC: 630-770 Status: AVAILABLE Jackhammer Cash: 11 | Coins:1 Acc: 1 | Str: 3 | Expl: 0 Damage: 130-150 Ammo: 12 Reload time: 2s Shot interval: 0.17s DPC: 1,440-1,800 Status: AVAILABLE Pop Gun lucky asses thos who own this.... AA-12 Cash: 32 | Coins: 13.000 Acc: 2 | Str: 4 | Expl: 0 Damage: 450-500 Ammo: 10 Reload time: .5s Shot interval: 0.15s DPC: 2,000-2,560 Status: AVAILABLE 'Assault Rifles' AK-47 Cash: 7 | Coins: 9,900 Acc: 1 | Str: 3 | Expl: 0 Damage: 90-120 Ammo: 30 Reload time: 4s Shot interval: 0.15s DPC: 2,700-3,600 Status: AVAILABLE M16 Cash: 11 | Coins: 10,000 Acc: 1 | Str: 3 | Expl: 0 Damage: 120-150 Ammo: 30 Reload time: 4s Shot interval: 0.15s DPC: 3,600-4,500 Status: AVAILABLE Steyr Aug Cash: 15 | Coins: 12,000 Acc: 2 | Str: 3 | Expl: 0 Damage:140-170 Ammo: 35 Reload time: 4s Shot interval: 0.15s DPC: 4,900-5,950 Status: AVAILABLE Assasin Cash: 45 | Coins: 8,900 Acc: 4 | Str: 2 | Expl: 0 Damage: 200-250 Ammo: 34 Reload time: 2.5s Shot interval: 0.15s DPC: 6,800-8,500 Status: AVAILABLE ''Click here for more detailed information ''OICW XM8 Cash: 85 | Coins: 28,000 Acc: 4 | Str: 3 | Expl: 0 Damage: 260-300 Ammo: 30 Reload Time: 3.0s Shot Interval: 0.15s DPC: 7,800-9,000 Status: AVAILABLE Gauss Rifle Cash: 95 | Coins: 1 Acc: 5 | Str: 5 | Expl: 0 Damage: 370-420 Ammo: 45 Reload time: 2.5s Shot interval: 0.15s DPC: 16,650-18,900 Status: AVAILABLE 'Sniper Rifles' WA 2000 Cash: 76 | Coins: 999,999,999,999 Acc: 6 | Str: 4 | Expl: 0 Damage: 450-550 Ammo: 6 Reload time: 1.5s Shot interval: 0.2s DPC: 3,000-3,300 Status: AVAILABLE Dragunov Cash: 86 | Coins: 1 Acc: 7 | Str: 4 | Expl: 0 Damage: 500-600 Ammo: 10 Reload time: 1.5s Shot interval: 0.3s DPC: 5,000-6,000 Status: AVAILABLE Barrett ''a''kaki magaria Cash: 92 | Coins: 1 Acc: 10 | Str: 6 | Expl: 0 Damage: 1,200-1,500 Ammo: 5 Reload time: 2.5s Shot interval: 0.5s DPC: 6,000-7,500 Status: AVAILABLE HK PSG1 Cash: 36 | Coins: 22,595 Acc: 4 | Str: 3 | Expl: 0 Damage: 200-280 Ammo: 6 Reload time: 1.5s Shot interval: 0.2s DPC: 1,200-1,680 Status: AVAILABLE 'Heavy Machine Guns' RPD Cash: 15 | Coins: 21,445 Acc: 0 | Str: 4 | Expl: 0 Damage: 180-200 Ammo: 75 Reload time: 5s Shot interval: 0.17s DPC: 13,500-15,000 Status: AVAILABLE M60E4 Cash: 20 | Coins: 21,975 FRIGIN GUN!IT SUUUCKS M249 SAW Cash: 26 | Coins: 22,675 Acc: 0 | Str: 5 | Expl: 0 Damage: 220-260 Ammo: 85 Reload time: 5s Shot interval: 0.17s DPC: 18,700-22,100 Status: AVAILABLE By:Ethan Gatling Gun Cash: 71 | Coins: 43,500 Acc: 0 | Str: 8 | Expl: 0 Damage: 250-290 Ammo: 250 Reload time: 7.5s Shot interval: 0.13s DPC: 62,500-72,500 Statusawsome gun but doesnt worth...better buy plasma shocker By:nt9w0 'Energy Guns' Laser LGM ''Click here for more detailed information Cash: 31 | Coins: 34,960 Acc: 5 | Str: 3 | Expl: 1 Damage: 300-350 Ammo: 20 Reload time: 2.5s Shot interval: 0.2s DPC: 6,000-7,000 Status: AVAILABLE ''Laser LGH ''Click here for more detailed information Cash: 51 | Coins: 44,950 Acc: 5 | Str: 3 | Expl: 1 Damage : 250-300 Ammo: 20 Reload time: 2.5s Shot interval: 0.17s DPC: 5,000-6,000 Status: AVAILABLE ''Plasma Shocker Cash: 71 | Coins: 40,850 Acc: 5 | Str: 3 | Expl: 2 Damage: 350-400 Ammo: 10 Reload time: 2.5 Shot interval: 0.15 DPC: 3,500-4,000 Status: AVAILABLE ''Italic text ''PG Mark 1 'prize:1' 'acurity:0 strength:0' PSL Pistol Cash: 0 | Coins: 5.590 Acc: 0 | Str: 0 | Expl: 1 Damage: 80-100 Ammo: 18 Reload time: 2.5s Shot Interval: 0.15s Status: AVAILABLE 'Rocket Launchers' H.Z. Cash: 31 | Coins: 18,175 Acc: 0 | Str: 5 | Expl: 4 Damage: 600-800 Ammo: 1 Reload time: 1s Shot interval: 1s DPC: 600-800 Status: AVAILABLE 6G30 Cash: 41 | Coins: 27,270 Acc: 0 | Str: 6 | Expl: 5 Damage: 800-1,000 Ammo: 6 Reload time: 3.5s Shot interval: 1s DPC: 4,800-6,000 Status: AVAILABLE SMAW Cash: 51 | Coins: 33,360 Acc: 0 | Str: 6 | Expl: 6 Damage: 1,200-1,400 Ammo: 1.frigin awsome gun. Reload time: 1s Shot interval: 0.5s DPC: 1,200-1,400 by:nt9w0 M202A2 Cash: 96 | Coins: 54,000 Acc: 0 | Str: 7 | Expl: 8 Damage: 1,000-1,200 Ammo: 4 Reload time: 2.5s Shot interval: 0.15s DPC: 4,000-4,800 Status: AVAILABLE Snowman Cash: 19 | Coins: 15,000 Acc: 0 | Str: 4 | Expl: 3 Damage: 300-400 Ammo: 4 Reload time: 3s Shot interval: 0.15s DPC: 1200-1600 Status: NOT AVAILABLE: seasonal gun Cupido Gun Cash: 19 | Coins: 16,748 Acc: 0 | Str: 4 | Expl: 3 Damage: 300-400 Ammo: 4 Shot interval: 0.15s DPC: 1200-1600 Status: NOT AVAILABLE: seasonal gun RPG-32 Cash: 23 | Coins: 18 000 Acc: 0 | Str: 3 | Expl: 3 Damage: 400-500 Ammo: 2 Reload time: 1s Shot interval: 0.3s DPC: 800-1000 Status: AVAILABLE(i need one) By:nt9w0 'Elemental' Thunderbringer Click here for more detailed information Cash: ow yes it costs the earth | Coins : yes it does cost the earth:( Acc: 5 | Str: 7 | Expl: 4 Damage: WTF u anyway die in 1-2 shoots!! Ammo: enough to kill you Reload Time: not much Shot Interval: who cares its high explosive omg Status: AVAILABLE(only if you use k creds to buy coinz) Firestarter(lolz asskickin') Acc: 4 | Str: 6 | Expl: 6 Damage: kills in a sec Ammo: much Reload Time: 2 years Shot Interval: ITS A FLAMETHROWER WHAT SHOOT INTERVAL????n00bs Status:unavaible due to massive price! edited by:nt9w0 note:thunderbringer isnt always better than this and pg mark 1 sucks. 'Medieval' Crossbow'' Cash: 14 | Coins: 14,000 Acc: 4 | Str:1 | Expl: 0 Damage: 200-300 Ammo: 2 Reload Time: 1s Shot Interval: 0.15 DPC: 400-600 Status: AVAILABLE note that this gun doesnt worth,buy an rpg-32 instead nerbs. Comments Abraaz - Admin: 09:43, January 25, 2012 (UTC) & Anti bones Eltdrgntmr (talk) 22:03, January 4, 2013 (UTC) L Category:Machine gun Category:Gun ostergun